I Want To Know What You Think
by Adulson
Summary: Korra and Bolin sit down to take a break while training for the tournament. Bolin takes this chance to ask her some questions about his brother.


**I got this as a request after writing Tell Us What You Think! This time it's Bolin questioning Korra. I have this head canon where Bolin ships Korra and Mako (not because I ship them) because Mako is so serious and Korra is fun and stuff and he feels that that is just what Mako needs. A girl like Korra. I think this one is a bit longer heh heh**

** Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra**

"Aw, come on! You're tired already? We just started training!" Korra said as she crossed her arms and looked down at a very tired Bolin, who was sitting on the floor in the training room at the arena.

"Yeah, but I can't keep up with you."

The Avatar pouted for a bit and then sighed, "I guess a little break wouldn't hurt."

She sat down on the floor next to Bolin and offered him a towel from the pile she sat next to. Still panting, he took the soft cloth and gently wiped his face and neck with it. Korra watched Mako, who was still training by himself.

"Doesn't he ever take a break?"

Bolin looked up from the towel, "Mako? He'll get worn out in a little bit."

"He's been training longer than we have!"

"Like I said! He'll be tired soon." Bolin said with a laugh.

Korra turned her gaze back on the handsome firebender, eyes following every movement he made. Every jab and kick. His bare arms glistened in the light from the ceiling with a thin layer of sweat. A thin layer of pink dusted her cheeks. And a smirk grew on a certain earthbender's face.

"Ahem."

Korra shook herself out of her trance and her face grew an even deeper shade of pink, "Oh, hey there, Bolin!"

"Hey there, Korra." His smirk grew wider. "So, whatcha staring at?"

"What? Nothing."

"You were staring at something."

"No."

"Or someone."

"Nope!" Korra crossed her arms and turned her back on Bolin, "I was just looking at his techniques. I was...you know. Studying."

"Pssh, yeah. Okay."

Korra turned back around and punched Bolin in the arm. He grabbed his arm and yelped out in pain. Mako whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes at the two sitting benders. "What are you two doing? Shouldn't you be training for the tournament?"

Bolin was about to answer, but Korra had beat him to the punch, "We are, Flamehead. Just taking a little break."

"Whatever. Just don't sit around for long." Mako went back to punching and kicking the air and Korra went back to "studying" him. His muscles flexed with each movement and his grunts signaled the power he was putting into each punch. His broad shoulders rose and fell with each breath.

Then, Bolin said it. "You like him."

There it was. A statement so short and sounds so simple yet it had the power to make the Avatar into and blushing, stuttering mess.

"I do not! I don't- I don't like him! I- I ju- I admire him. There."

A laugh emitted from deep within the earthbender. "Admire? Korra face it. You like Mako and and he likes who so why don't you guys just admit?"

"Because I don't- What?" Korra's eyes grew wide.

"I can tell by the way he looks at you. And he compliments you, which he never does. To anybody."

Korra was is disbelief. She irritated the firebender. Made is life chaotic. She knew that. Or at least she thought she knew that. She looked back at Mako, who was wiping his face with a towel and turned her head back to Bolin. "What does he say?"

"Oh, you know."

Korra stared at him with an eyebrow raised and Bolin just stared back with a smile. They sat like that for a few minutes. Korra's eyebrows furrowed when Bolin turned his head to look at his brother. The waterbender became annoyed when he didn't finish.

"I don't know!" she yelled out. The sudden yell caused Bolin to jump and Mako to look at his brother and the Avatar.

"Why are you yelling?"

"I didn't yell!"

"I heard you!"

Korra stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Just go back to your stupid training!" With that, she sat back down and Mako went back to his training.

Bolin leaned in closer to her once she sat down, "He does like you. Really like you." Korra pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. Bolin continued with a question. "What do you think about him? And seriously answer me."

Korra's face was red again and she looked back at the earthbender. "What?"

"I want to know what you think of Mako."

Korra look at Mako then back at Bolin. She then took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I guess I- kind of, sort of... like him."

Bolin's smile grew. "There! Now was that so hard?"

"Was what so hard?" Both benders looked up and saw a panting Mako with a towel around his neck.

"Nothing!" Korra shot out and stood up quickly. "It's getting late. I better get back before Tenzin lectures me. Good night guys." She waved and walked out of the gym. Both brothers said their good nights and started cleaning up.

"What were you guys talking about?" Mako asked.

Bolin smiled and answered "Nothing. Just making fun of your eyebrows."

"There's nothing wrong with my eyebrows."

Bolin laughed as he ran up the stairs from his brother.


End file.
